UE location data can indicate a location of a UE at a point in time. Conventional UE location data analysis can determine a path of travel for a UE, e.g., a route the UE takes in time and space. The path of travel can be correlated to a geographical location associated with a point of interest (POI). The movement of a UE relative to a POI can be employed to evaluate the effect of an event associated with the POI. As an example, in a conventional system, a POI can be grocery store and an event can be an advertisement served to nearby UEs. UE location data can conventionally be employed to determine an effect of the advertising on UE traffic to the grocery store. Conventional systems, however, can do a poor job of providing analysis where the UE has a less than explicit response to the event, e.g., where the UE does not directly approach the grocery store, etc. Moreover, conventional systems can fail to consider other events that occur in an area comprising the POI, e.g., the area can comprise the grocery store, a gas station, a drug store, a fast food restaurant, etc., that can each be associated with events that can affect UE paths near the grocery store. As an example, where the grocery store is near a gas station and the grocery and the gas station both have an advertising event, a conventional system can falsely attribute an uptick in grocery store traffic to the grocery advertisement and fail to evaluate the effects of the gas station advertisement, more especially where the conventional system can be ignorant of other events in the area of the grocery store POI.